Amber's Adventures in Skyrim
by Amber Galloway
Summary: When Amber Robson is taken from Canada and awakens in the province of Skyrim, she learns that she is the Dragonborn, an individual whose destiny is to defeat Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction. Along with three friends, she aims to defeat the mighty dragon, with the price of sacrificing herself to save Skyrim and return to Canada. Rated T for moderate violence and minimal blood.


_Amber's Adventures in Skyrim™ _by Amber Galloway

This is a fan story based on the video game _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim _with my experience so far. And I will get farther into the game once I get the chance to since my older brother personally owns the game and I don't.

_The Elder Scrolls _series was developed by Bethesda Game Studios and Amber Robson is one of many fantasy characters in a untrademarked online book series. All material belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

_The Elder Scrolls _©1994-2014 Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Media

-_Chapter 1: Amber's Awakening and Escape_-

"_Oh... Where am I? It feels like I'm on something that's moving on rough ground... And my hands... they're bound together, and I'm tied to something! What is this place?_" Amber thought as she opened her eyes. She was right; She was on a horse-driven carridge, and her hands were tied to a wooden railing. "What's going on? What's the reason of this? Release me!" She said before being forced to shut up. She let out a mere whimper as she was told to be quiet and to "not question" her "capture."

"Dude, you know what's going on?" She asked a man, whose hands were also bound. "It seems like we were wandering too close to the border..." He replied, and she got confused. "Border? I don't remember crossing a border... and where's my passport..." She said, whispering about the passport. "It doesn't sound like you're from around here... Now be quiet or I'll personally execute you." The carridge driver said to her. Another whimper in deep regret came from Amber as he threatened her death.

Her tail flicked and her focus now was on escaping from where ever the man was transporting her and four other men. "Where am I?" Amber asked another man on the carridge. "You're in the province of Skyrim... And you from Morrowind?" He replied. "I don't even know what Morrowind is. And I'm from Canada. End of story." She said, and silence on the carridge ensued. "Was... it something I said?" She whispered as they reached a village.

"Here we are. And stay there, miss. I'll have to get you out of that..." The man said to her and approached her with a knife to cut the rope that was used to bound her hands. By the time he was done, she could move around, albiet limited because of her normal quadruped gait, and that people surrounded her and bound her hands again. "_What?_" She thought before the same two started to drag her along the ground, and she was trying to stand up because of it.

One man, named Lokir, tried to resist his execution, but wound up being shot by an archer as he tried to run away. "That would make me think otherwise..." Amber said to herself as she was dragged towards another man, who didn't recongize her. "Who and what are you?" He asked her, and jittering out of fear, she responded with: "Name's Amber Emma Robson. And... I look like a dragon, don't I?"

"You are a dragon... But your size and unusual behavior means that you're pretty much a fair match for our swordsmen." The man, named Hadvar, said to Amber. "And my coloration gave me my name..." She joked. "But, sir. Her name's not on the list, nor does she look like that she's a Stormcloak." An Imperial soldier said to Hadvar. "What are you gonna do to me? And what are the Stormcloaks you speak of?" Amber said, still shaking in fear. "Enough gibberish, young lady." He said to her before turning to the soldier. "Execute her anyway." He commanded, and she was dragged yet again to the outside area of a tower where captured Stormcloaks were being executed.

"_My feet have to hurt by now from all that..._" She said before witnessing the beheading of a Stormcloak. "Oh, my god. What now?" She said before being dragged to her iminent death. "_I may be the age of twenty-four, but I have four children to take care of... If this carries on, they'll be left without a mother, and they're less that the age of three..._" She thought before being laid onto her side.

Before the soldier can execute her, a dragon, known as Alduin, begins to assault the village, which causes Hadvar to carry her out of the area and into a building. "Thank you... I'd would've been dead by now." She said to him. "My pleasure, miss. And now I understand that you're not one of them. Yet you don't look like you're a part of the Legion, either." He responded. "That is probably because I'm a dual-citizen of two countries that are very far away from here. And in the case of Skyrim, the two might not even exist." She explained. "I would have never guessed that you have traveled all this way only to be captured by the Imperial Legion. I'm sorry for that huge misunderstanding." He said and he unbounded her.

"Thanks! Now I wouldn't have to be dragged or carried. In that case, where'm I supposed to head to?" She asked, and got to the floor, with her natural gait restored. "Hmm... I can get you to a tower where you can hold over until Alduin leaves. From there, you can escape to Riverwood. But it might be too treacherous to escape unarmed." He said and gave her an Imperial sword and shield.

"I do have some of my own defenses, but this will do." Amber said to him, and he pointed out the location of the tower. "Thank you very much. I'll head over there immediately." She said as she strapped the sword and shield to her back. She ran outside, and most of the village was engulfed in fire. She climbed to the top of a undamaged house and located the tower, in which she ran to, since the weight of her weapon is too heavy for her to stay in flight for long.

She entered the tower unscathed, but a Stormcloak was waiting for her. "What the heck are you doing in here?" She asked him, and he simply looked at her. "Shouldn't you be fighting the dragon?" He said to her, and she became confused. "Look, I'm not a part to the Legion, nor am I a Stormcloak." She explained. "Wether or not you're from Skyrim, we need to get out of here. Name's Ralof by the way."

"I'm Amber. So... Are we in safety yet?" She asked him. "I don't know. Why don't you check?" Ralof suggested, and she climbed up the tower. She was halfway up there when Alduin broke his way into the tower, causing her to fall off the stairway and Ralof caught her. "It's not safe here. Come on, I'll get you to the Helgen Keep. We'll be safe there." He said and the two made their way to the keep, accidentally knocking over some people in the process.

"Whew! That was close!" Amber exclaimed as she laid down in exhaustion. "That dragon was presumably after you, Amber. That might mean that you're the Dragonborn that every race in Skyrim's talking about!" He said to her. "Dragonborn? What's the Dragonborn?" She asked in confusion. "Have you not heard the folklore behind the Dragonborn?" Ralof said, and proceeded to tell her the specific legend of the Dragonborn. "It's an individual that has the blood and soul of a dragon, but looks like a mortal. They are prophesised to destroy Alduin and reurn peace to Skyrim. But truth is, we hadn't seen an individual like that for a couple centuries." Ralof explained.

"_The one who is able to destroy Aludin..._" Amber thought before turning to Ralof. "Is that the reason I'm here in Skyrim? I've got a family back at home, and Alexander must be very worried about me." Amber said. "We'll have to see, Amber. For now, you're pretty much stuck here until we find a way for you to get back to your family." He said and he found a pathway. "Come with me. We can get to Riverwood this way." He said and Amber followed him.

On their way to a chamber, Amber heard a cry for help, and it sounded familiar. "_Hello? Is anyone here? Get me out!_" She heard, and turned to face Ralof. "I think someone needs help!" She said, and ran towards the location of the sound, with Ralof following her. "Help! Someone get me out!" The voice said again and the creature, similar looking to Amber, was trying to claw her way out of a cage.

She got to the chamber and saw a familar face. "Victoria? What are you doing here?" She said as she ran towards the cage. "Amber! Get me out of this cage!" Victoria said to her, and Amber tried to free Victoria, but to no avail. "Hang on, there! It's probably locked." Ralof said to Amber. "Stand back, Oxford. It'll get a little hot." She said to Victoria and unleashed a flamethrower, with Victoria as far away as she could, and that made the metal bars red hot so Amber can bend the bars to free her.

"Thanks, Amber!" Victiora said as she tackled Amber in a way that didn't hurt her. Ralof then apporoached Victoria to introduce himself. "My name's Ralof. And you might already know Amber." He said. "I do know Amber. She's one of my close friends," She said. "Victoria Abigail Oxford is my name, but you can call me Tori." She said in a polite manner. "So... You remember how you got here, Tori?" Ralof asked.

"Hmm... I don't remember getting into the cage..." Tori said and Amber stepped up to relate to Tori's experience. "A similar thing happened to me, too! I don't even remember crossing a border... And they thought I was a Stormcloak, whoever they are." Amber explained. A rumble then shook the chamber, which nearly knocked Amber and Tori to the ground. "We have to get to Riverwood before Alduin knows we're here." Ralof said and directed the two to a cavern.

Deep in the cave, Tori starts to feel uneasy, fearing that something might happen to them. "Err... Should we be even heading this way?" She says. "Trust me, I know where Riverwood is. I believe we're almost there." He said, and Amber discovered an exit to the cave. "Hey, guys. I think that might be the way out. Follow me!" She said and ran towards the light, with Ralof and Tori following her.

"We're far from Alduin's reach here, but we still have to keep moving. Riverwood is not that far from here." Ralof explained. "At least we wouldn't be in danger anymore." Tori sighed in relief. "So, let's get to Riverwood then." Amber said to the two and they agreed. They walked until the stopped to rest near a formation of Guardian Stones. "What exactly are these?" Tori asked, reguarding the Guardian Stones.

"They're known as Guardian Stones, Tori. They allow you to learn a set of skills faster." Ralof explained. "What are the three sets of skills you can learn?" Amber asked. "Those three skill sets are the Mage, the Warrior, and the Thief. Choose a skill set wisely." He said. The two looked around the area for a bit, and Amber approached the Warrior Stone, while Tori approached the Mage Stone. "Is the sign of the Warrior your choice, Amber?" He asked Amber. "It is. It'll aid me in my purpose for being in Skyrim." She replied. "Is the sign of the Mage your choice, Victoria?" He asked Tori. "Let it be so." She replied.

The two then got close to the stones, and aura begun to surround them. Light followed, and it surrounded them and their respective stones. Amber was the first to be spoken to. "_Is it your wish to be guided by the sign of the Warrior, young lady?_" A spirit said to Amber. "It is." She said, and the spirit, a former warrior, gave Amber the ability to learn the skills of a Warrior. Victoria suspected a Mage spirit that would appear before her, and she was right. "_Is it your wish to be guided by the sign of the Mage?_" The spirit said. "I believe it is." Tori replied, and the spirit, a Khajiit mage, gave her the ability to wield magic and learn spells.

The light faded, and Amber and Tori walked towards Ralof. "Follow me." He said and started to head downhill, with the two following him. They reached a blacksmith's shop in Riverwood and a woman noticed them. "Hm? Why haven't I noticed you three before? I'm Sigrid." The woman said to the trio. "Name's Ralof." He said. "My name's Victoria Oxford, but you can call me Tori." She said. "I'm Amber Robson." She said as she bowed in a polite manner, but Sigrid looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asked. "It's nothing. It's rare to see visitors of a different race." Sigrid said. "Several races say she's the Dragonborn, though we don't really know for sure." Tori said. "You have a strange accent... I haven't heard one like yours before..." She said to Tori. "It's because I'm Australian, if you even know what that means or what Australia is." She replied.

Sigrid understood what Tori meant and looked at Amber. "You're awfully small and dragon-like for a young lady like you. And especially a Dragonborn! But that doesn't take away inner beauty. Just make sure to stay away from my husband on most occasions, but he'll make armor whenever you like." She said. "Thank you!" Amber said. "There's someone I want you to meet at the inn. If you could come with me, I'll show you." Sigrid said and started to walk towards the inn. "You think it can be over yet, Amber?" Tori said to Amber. "What, are you kidding? It's just getting started!" Amber said and ran in Sigrid's direction, with Ralof and Tori following.


End file.
